The Way to a Man's Heart
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Some more Alejandro/Duncan fluff and angst because I love this pairing. There needs to be more of this. Anyhow, Duncan likes dating chicks, Alejandro his best friend secretly loves him, and Duncan falls in love with Courtney who is still a whack job.


Disclaimer: I do not own Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, and all Total Drama characters mentioned which are Teletoon's.

Author's Note: I seriously enjoyed this because I am such a Duncan/Alejandro (and just plain Alejandro and Duncan alone) nut. I always swing on which pairing I like more, Alejandro/Duncan or Alejandro/Heather since I love both. Anyhow, Courtney is still insane, Duncan's a man whore, and Alejandro is awesome sauce (hehe). I love the tickle fight and although this story does get dicey there is never any actual mention of…things which you'll figure out. You guys probably have a good enough imagination anyhow. But really, Alejandro/Duncan is love. No offense to anyone is intended, except Courtney but she deserves it. And no, I know most Muslims are not fanatic terrorists and would take offense to be compared and there are many terrorists who are neither Muslim or religious. But Courtney is a Republican.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" and so Alejandro loved to cook various things and try them out and seeing what Duncan thought. He knew Duncan's preferences of food inside and out now and often knew without being told what it was that he would like. Just another sign that they should be together even though Duncan was unaware of Alejandro's interest in him. They had been best friends for years, from when they were in preschool and perhaps even further back as babies. Their moms had been neighbors and had ended up at the same hospital together. They lived next to each other all their life and always hung over at each other's places, playing games, having fun, talking. He knew he was first interested when he was 12 when they were changing clothes for PE and all of a sudden thought Duncan looked really good, in a way that was different as well as having weird thoughts on wanting to know what it'd be like to nibble on those succulent lips. It was a bit disorienting at first but he certainly wasn't stupid and quickly figured out he wasn't into girls the way other boys were. He had no problem with them, they just weren't his thing really. He even experimented, trying to force a reaction looking at the dirty magazines of naked chicks that others had but nope, nothing. He just felt deeply disturbed and disgusted. Of course as he grew up and filled out, he unfortunately became a magnet for them and they always tried to clamor for his attention and things he could not (and even if he could, he wouldn't have) give.

This did have the unexpected benefit of always being near Duncan who loved the attention he and his bud were getting. He was quite attractive as well and was always willing to flirt with a pretty girl even when it got him into trouble which happened quite a bit. If it wasn't so painful to watch Duncan being with everyone but him, he would have laughed. Actually he did quite a bit but sometimes he wanted to cry as well except for the fact dudes don't cry and he'd never hear the end of it if he did. Neither Duncan nor the girls ever seemed to learn really, Duncan that girls are incredibly irrational and always switching moods when you least expected it and girls that Duncan was a free agent. He wouldn't remain tied down with anyone and shouldn't. He supposed that it was better that Duncan was a rover than wasting all his time on a girl. That way it wasn't anything serious with someone who wasn't him and he could lie that he was fine, he was okay. He wasn't, each face was a slap but it was better than the alternative.

"I think I'm in love," Duncan said one day out of the blue causing Alejandro to almost drop the bar he had been lifting in surprise but Duncan was on the ball and caught it before it fell which would have hurt quite a bit.

"Careful there Al," he said his face scrunched as he lifted the bar up and put it back on the rack. "Damn man, you are strong, I don't know how you can even lift this so easily once let alone 6 times. I am so jealous of you right now." Alejandro flashed a smirk at Duncan before returning back to the important part.

"In love? The master player in love?" he asked questioningly hoping Duncan was joking. He had to be joking. Duncan couldn't stand a girl for longer than a few days, a week or so at most, before moving on to the next one. He never once described himself 'being in love'. The very concept was almost foreign and a joke done in very bad taste. It would so be like him to pull one like that though.

"Yeah. Beautiful chick with brown hair, the most gorgeous lucid eyes, and a rack like you wouldn't believe," Duncan said dreamily. Alejandro both wanted to vomit and point out that that wasn't entirely the most romantic thing to say because 'a rack like you wouldn't believe' would get him slapped so fast that he'd have the handprint on his face for days. Goodness gracious honestly. He wondered what part it was that was so good that Duncan thought he was in love, probably the "rack". Duncan had a thing for breasts and always described in more detail than necessary all about their boobies. At times like that, Alejandro wondered how much longer before he was going to put a staple through his head because of all things he had to hear, he did not want that, let alone in graphic, almost quite creative detail. He shook his head. Although a bit alarming at first, it sounded just like any other girl Duncan had. They must be really interesting to get a love statement, but they would last as long as all the others.

Alejandro had been wrong about that. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Duncan was still going strong with that girl named Courtney that Alejandro had never seen. He barely even got to see his best bud, let alone hang out with Duncan canceling all their meetings to go out with his precious Courtney. It was almost like they were strangers and Alejandro decided that he was going to give up waiting for him. Duncan had replaced him completely, why shouldn't he do the same? Only the best 17 years of friendship only to be utterly dropped for a girl. Well screw that, he was his own person! He could live without Duncan. And live he did, although some days he found himself saying things to someone who wasn't there or expecting to see a familiar Mohawked head at various places waiting for him.

Alejandro was so bored without Duncan around that he actually had to find some sort of hobby to avoid drowning in it. School wasn't it because it was far too easy for him and he got the homework done very quickly which left empty time and video games although fun weren't as fun as they were before without multi-player and having a challenge. He moped around the house so much wondering what to do when not working out or school work and his mom suggested to take up cooking. Although something he wouldn't have ordinarily ever considered, these were extreme circumstances and he needed something plus cooking had practicality. So he did and he discovered he loved it and that he was quite good at it. He quickly learned all he could and was already trying out various dishes and recipes.

Working out more than ever, Alejandro had the body of a God with the big biceps, chest, and ripped abs that made girls drool and guys jealous, shamed, and or stargazed. He had always been big and big months previously but he really packed it on now. It was a bit of an ego trip and he loved to show it off whenever he could. He was even going to participate in the body building contest for the first time and was fairly confident he would do pretty well. He wished Duncan would come support him for it but a legion of fans, no matter how annoying at times, was better than nothing. The likelihood of Duncan even responding now was…remote to say the least. And heaven forbid he hear that blasted voicemail with Duncan and her being all cute again. After the first time, he knew it was bad.

He first noticed the guy when he was attempting to do the chest press with far too much weight and no spotter. Definite newbie so Alejandro decided to help out before the fool smashed himself. He lifted it up with ease and enjoyed the guy's wide eyed gaze which he was pretty used to now when they saw the size of him. He even did a bit of a flex to emphasize his arms and the guy was unabashedly gaping and almost drooling. Alejandro felt lonely and the guy was pretty cute so he asked them out on a date which after a bit of stunned open and closed mouth drops looking like a fish, finally managed to squeak out a yes. Alejandro grinned widely and left, making sure to give him a view of his fine butt and back. He enjoyed the very loud gulp the guy gave not realizing he did so.

The guy's name was Tyler and he was a bit new to town and did not know anyone yet. He was fond of sports and loved to play them even if he…sucked. Or rather, really bad luck because he knew how to play and he was strong enough, definitely stronger than Alejandro first thought, but how could anyone be so cursed he did not know. Tyler was a bit of a wannabe jock but was really quite funny and made Alejandro continually laugh. When they parted, Alejandro realized he had not thought of Duncan once like he usually did and that maybe he was finally accepting the inevitable truth that Duncan wasn't coming back.

"Ugh, I don't think I can eat anymore dude," Tyler groaned clutching his full stomach at the sight of the offered plate of even more goodies. Alejandro had been having Tyler taste test things for him for the better part of the last two hours and Tyler had to eat every bite of every dish for some reason before Alejandro was satisfied and convinced it was good. And it really was and Tyler ate with relish the lasagna, the soup, the cookies, the chicken, the pizza…but he was too full to eat anymore, no matter how good Alejandro's cooking. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you need to eat if you want to get big," Alejandro said and Tyler groaned at the pressure as he belched loudly and longly.

"Yeah, -urp. If you want-urp-to get me fat which I think you-urp-do." Tyler grumbled as he poked his bloated stomach. Alejandro leaned in closer and started massaging it.

"Please, for me? I'll love you forever if you do eat," Alejandro said lowly and lovingly. Tyler thought about it for a moment and then passed which made Alejandro stiffen up and a bit miffed.

Alejandro's relationship did not last for very long with Tyler before Tyler broke it off under the reason that 'he'll explode' if he ate any more of Al's cooking. Tyler had also gained 10 pounds in the two and a half weeks they'd been going out and already the clothes were too tight and the formation of an actual gut, small and not so bad, but a gut nonetheless that stuck out and jiggled. His parents certainly weren't thrilled and neither was Tyler to say the least even if Alejandro thought it was cute. The other relationships didn't last so long either since very few people could meet his food eating demands or wanted too plus to him bigger was better but not everyone was brave enough to wear it proud. People were still interested in him but they also knew his food or rather belly kink and the virtual requirement of the metaphorical (and literal) loosening the belt a few notches.

Alejandro dated Tyler, Geoff, DJ, Cody, all with varying degrees of success but none of them lasting for very long because of his feeding interest and weight gain. Geoff was bisexual and turned out to be dating some blonde surfer chick at the same time and she knew about it and actually encouraged it except for the weight gain part. That was understandable since Geoff was quite pretty. DJ was a scaredy cat weakling that Alejandro dumped shortly since he refused to love cowards. Cody for the food ate the most because of his notorious sweet tooth and Alejandro was widely impressed how Cody managed it. Ironically, Cody just dumped him, no reasons given, not a single one. One day Cody was just fine and the next all of a sudden Cody demanded an end to their food relations and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, whatever. He was still a nerdling and why did he date him in the first place?

Well, all that left Alejandro quite depressed even with his godly form and cooking skills. He even almost quit from the body competition but after training for weeks, Alejandro couldn't just give up like that. He went and competed and got the surprise of his life when near the end he saw a bright green mop of spiked hair as he showed his beefy thighs. As soon as he saw it, it was gone and Alejandro quickly hurried through his routine. He had to see if it was just his imagination or if Duncan was really there. He rushed through and was almost quivering in barely restrained impatience as they gave him first prize in the teen bodybuilding section. After it was over, he managed to slip through the crowd away from his fans/admirers/creepy stalkers, despite his size in a very large hoodie to somewhat disguise himself. When he passed by the water fountain, he heard a soft sob and sniffle and as he turned, he saw the green Mohawk of his former best friend Duncan who was crying.

"Duncan?" Alejandro asked, surprised. The figure nodded and Alejandro was shocked by the difference. His friend looked terrible. Huge circles under his eyes, tear tracts, a sallow skin color and he looked thinner than ever. Alejandro might have been mad at first for Duncan ignoring him all this time but seeing him look like that shocked him.

"What the hell happened man?" he asked Duncan in morbid curiousity, wanting too and not wanting to know at the same time. Duncan gave a bit of a shudder and Alejandro became even more concerned.

"She dumped me…" he whispered. Alejandro almost snorted although that definitely wouldn't have gone over to well. He could have seen that coming once she realized Duncan was no pet for anyone to control, not even him. He didn't know who this Courtney chick thought she was but nobody messes with his friend like that, even if Duncan had dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm sorry man, you must have really liked her huh?" Alejandro said quietly even though that was a bit of an understatement. Duncan nodded sadly.

"She just…just told me I was a loser and…and although good for sex, she…she never liked me. I wasn't good enough for her since…since I was a wannabe crybaby and not what she wanted. She wanted a dog who obeyed and…and…punished me." Alejandro raised his eyebrows. That was a bit of news. She abused him? Duncan let a narcissistic demanding bitch push him around? Had it been anyone else, he would have laughed and said they deserved it for being such a loser. But Duncan was no loser, a former man whore who slept with every chick he could and then a broken beaten dog, but not a loser. He was going to make that witch pay.

"Don't worry, you will be avenged. This will not stand and bros must support each other. She will have a taste of her own medicine," Alejandro promised as Duncan sobbed in his arms. "It will be alright soon enough."

"Hey," said a sultry sexy voice as Courtney walked by on her way to an important student council meeting. Of course, they couldn't do a thing without her since they were all stupid morons who wouldn't know spirit if they smashed into it. She looked around and her eyes widened in shock. Holy mother of Jesus, the person who called out to her was gorgeous in every way and she almost swooned, but didn't because she did not swoon. But crap, he was perfect. Tan, beautiful black hair that cascaded on incredibly broad shoulders, beautiful green eyes, and a body to die for. It was almost like one of those cheesy "romance" novels (cough sex) with the stunning guy who sweeps the maiden of her feet and then carries her and does some very naughty and intriguing things to her, not that she read those kinds of books. No she did not, just sneak peeks really and she so did not dream stuff like that at night. That would be gross, really. It was not her fault her imagination sometimes trailed off in some interesting directions of things she did not approve of. Fuck he was so hot that he was already doing things to her.

"H-hey," she stammered and mentally slapped herself. Hey? Really? That was the best she could say? She didn't want to seem a loser in front of this godly creature. His smile widened and she melted, not literally of course.

"You want to get together sometime? Like maybe for the dance this Friday?" The being asked and Courtney's eyes widened, her heart beating really fast. Holy crap, he was asking her out! This was better than she ever dreamed! His eyes sparkled merrily as he waited for her reply.

"Sure!" She said happily and he grinned at her as he turned and left, leaving her standing in a daze. Unbeknownst to her, that pretty smile widened and was no longer so friendly as he jauntily strode forward. The bait had been set and she was going to get her just desserts, he thought smirking. Mean girls always get their comeuppance. No one messed with his bro and got away with it, no one. He almost felt sorry but she deserved it, really. Plus, she wasn't really all that attractive for a girl, he could not remotely get what attracted Duncan to her. Oh well, Duncan was going to enjoy this.

"You what?" Duncan exploded as Alejandro said he asked Courtney out. "How the fuck does that help you bitch? Did you want her for yourself this whole time?" Duncan asked ranting. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I don't want her, not in the slightest. She's actually kind of ugly if you ask me and your other one night stands and such were all much better looking at least. What did you see in her again? I honestly don't get it."

"She's the…the prettiest most beautiful girl ever…" Duncan trailed off and Alejandro rolled his eyes. Good lord, did Duncan get dropped too much as a kid or something? Clearly they were seeing two different things. Even if he had been straight, he wouldn't have gone for that in a million years. She was too…fake. Ordinary, like almost every other girl. Not like Duncan, not one bit.

"Well, whatever. You can be reassured I really don't want her in the slightest and the only reason I'm doing this is for you and she needs payback for everyone she stepped on. This might be an awkward time but I'm not into girls." Duncan blinked in surprise. He stared at Alejandro in shock. He hadn't known that about his friend and with a body like that, one that Duncan was quite jealous of, he would have been quite fantastic with girls. Although that did explain why Alejandro had no enthusiasm whenever Duncan had tried to set him up with someone. No wonder he hadn't liked any of his choices for him. Because he wanted something else.

"Oh. That explains everything and why you never liked any of the girls I tried to set you up with. Because you wanted guys…you should have told me, I know a few guys who might have been interested in you." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass, I wanted you, I only want you. No one else is good enough. I've only been in love with you for like forever, even since we were little. I wanted and want you all for myself and no one else and hated each and every girl that you were with because they got something they didn't deserve and I couldn't have. They were nothing and they meant nothing to you but you mean everything to me. The last few months were some of the worst in my life with you ignoring me for Courtney and she repaid you by dropping you. I would never do that to you, you mean so much to me." Alejandro abruptly clamped his mouth shut, shocked that he just said that. Where did that come from? Duncan was looking at him wide-eyed and shocked. Alejandro opened his mouth to backpeddle what he just said when all of a sudden, he felt arms thrown around him and Duncan's mouth on his, hungrily latching on to his and Alejandro rolled his eyes back and moaned in pleasure as Duncan grinded against him. Still seeking each other's lips hungrily, Alejandro took control and backed Duncan against a wall where there was little space between them as he easily pinned Duncan there. Duncan moaned as Alejandro's tongue went inside his and forced him into submission and Alejandro clamped down harder. Duncan was breathing heavily and almost whined as Alejandro stopped for a second the delicious friction but was stunned into silenced as Alejandro ripped his shirt off and Duncan's off as well in record speed before continuing to touch him. It was the best feeling Duncan had ever felt, those strong tan nimble fingers on him as they worked their magic on him. No girl had ever done that and they were so soft while Alejandro was hard all over. Alejandro sure wasn't being careful and Duncan enjoyed that, the lust and love shining in Alejandro's dilated nearly animalistic eyes as he ravaged him, biting and licking all over, claiming and marking his territory and Duncan felt loved. Such passion, such emotion, such animalistic fury and dominance and love, he was being claimed like no other had. It was what he had always dreamed of yet could never reach before and who knew his friend had it? All the other flings and encounters, they were common pebbles but this…this was special, what he always wanted he supposed. The love he felt for Courtney felt like nothing now and she didn't mean a thing. She had dominated him like he always wanted but nothing like this. He squeezed against Alejandro, feeling the rock hard biceps and back, clawing as hard as he could down them making Alejandro hiss with enjoyment even though it barely left a scratch which impressed Duncan even more. When Alejandro actually threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, he almost lost it there. Duncan didn't last much longer, although he certainly tried to draw it out when Alejandro took Duncan's pants and gave him the best pleasure of his life. And then again. And a third time before Duncan passed out in heavenly bliss and exhaustion which made Alejandro smile as he leaned back and pulled Duncan across him and slept as well, both smiling and dreaming pleasant dreams.

Alejandro shuffled his hands, tapping his foot waiting for Courtney to show up. Although he'd have rather gone with Duncan to the dance, he still had a mission and there she was. Operation payback was starting and Duncan even felt well enough to watch although Alejandro loved how possessive Duncan looked over him now that Courtney had shown up. Finally Duncan knew who was the better one for him all along and if Alejandro thought he was possessive, the way Duncan was after he'd woken up was even stronger than Alejandro thought possible. How could he have thought he could have been with anyone else that wasn't Duncan? That certainly had been crazy and desperate. Still, it was showtime.

"Hey you," Courtney almost purred and Alejandro felt like barfing inside. She didn't even know his name or anything about him and was already all over him. The temptation to throw her off him was really strong although he could not do that quite yet. Forcing a smile, he swallowed and shrugged.

"Almost thought you stood me up. That would have been very disappointing," he said and Courtney gave what she thought was a sexy grin although only made Alejandro want to hurl even more. It was such a good thing he had practice at acting and hiding his emotions for so long because this was harder than he expected to keep a straight face as this slut inappropriately grinded against him. He missed Duncan already and when he looked over, Duncan was glaring at her as well which was a relief. He had been almost worried Duncan wouldn't go through with it having had so much with her but Duncan realized what a slut she was as well. He grimaced as Courtney trailed her fingers up him, complementing his fine physique, which ordinarily would have been quite pleasing to hear since he worked hard on it, but not from her and not when she was putting her hands all over him inappropriately. Did this girl have no class whatsoever? He wondered for the millionth time what it was that made her attractive to Duncan and other guys. Maybe because she was so easy or something but he wouldn't touch that for all the money and praise in the world. But he would for Duncan. He would do anything for him, even…this.

"Well, I do work out, just a little," he said with a forced smile as he flexed for her, letting her touch him. The only thing that kept him from running away screaming was imagining it was Duncan worshipping him as Duncan put his hands all over, feeling, touching, groping…he opened his eyes and was disappointed to see that it wasn't him, it was her and her disgusting nature. How could he have made that mistake. He looked over and saw Duncan shooting glares at her that if they could have harmed someone, she would have spontaneously caught on fire and burned beyond recognition. Funny how she didn't even seem to see Duncan in the corner or feel the weight of his stare because he could feel it. She was completely oblivious to it as she pawed him. She was looking at him like a hunk of quite fine meat she wanted to devour and he shuddered. God, let him make it through this night without running or killing her and dumping her in the dumpster. Jail certainly wouldn't be very much fun and he'd be separated from Duncan. "Let's go in," he said clenching his teeth as he led her in and Duncan followed close behind in the shadows.

As soon as he was inside, he hurried away from her as fast as he could with the excuse of getting her some punch and met a disguised Duncan at the punch bowl who was wearing a phantom of the opera mask and for once a suit. Duncan looked good in a suit and should wear one more often even though they'd probably end up just removing it and everything else. Still it was classy and respectable but he wasn't sure about phantom of the opera.

"You ready with the stuff?" Alejandro whispered and Duncan nodded pulling out the video camera where he'd been compiling quite some fascinating evidence, some of which had even come from when they were dating and Duncan was blind to it but still wanted memories of everything. Alejandro shuddered clutching himself.

"I feel so dirty, you have no idea how unpleasant that was," Alejandro griped and Duncan shrugged.

"Wasn't so much fun for me either. I never realized how horrible she was. See how quickly she bounced from dating me and being all over you like some common whore? At least I made my chicks happy. She doesn't care at all and just wants to take." Alejandro frowned at the mention of Duncan's many flings and ex-girlfriends and Duncan realized his mistake.

"But you are still the greatest best friend in the whole world," Duncan said trailing his fingers up Alejandro's tightly clinging suit. "And the best and studliest of them all you stallion you." Alejandro rolled his eyes at the flattery but enjoyed it as well. Anything Duncan said he enjoyed. Sighing, he geared up to go meet Courtney with the "special" punch they had prepared that was not the regular, but just for her. They didn't want everyone to be affected after all. And he had to stay with her until it took affect and the slideshow was ready for king and queen which was certain to be her, mainly because they both stuffed the ballot and they discovered almost everyone was scared of her and voted for her lest they face dismemberment as well. So she was going to win by a landslide and there was going to be a special video showing…and her make a fool out of herself.

She took the cup and sipped at it, making a weird face. "This is some pretty weird tasting punch, they must have really made it bad this year." She threw the cup away and started grinding against him. "Now where were we?" she asked and Alejandro shuddered and smiled as she traced a finger up and down his chest. She was already being affected although he didn't see much of a difference from how she had been earlier. He couldn't wait until the announcement.

After a few more dances, or rather, him trying to keep her at arm's length and her trying to inappropriately strip him naked and take him right there, it was finally time. The voting had finally begun. He managed to finally pry her off and get her settled when he told her it was time for king and queen. He quietly sighed in relief because keeping her off, especially drugged was more exhaustive than he thought and she was surprisingly strong although the insane often are in certain ways. The student council members reached into the envelope.

"So this year's king and queen are Courtney and…Alejandro," they said and Courtney nearly dragged Alejandro onstage. Geez, what he did for love. The student body all politely clapped for them, some more enthusiastic than others and he could see the wary glances many sent at Courtney, checking she was happy. His applause was more real and enthusiastic, especially amongst the girls than hers although she didn't know the difference. Now was the video showing of Courtney even though she though it was going to be all complimentary. And in a way, it sort of was, being true to her personality.

It showed her intimidating the nerds and loners at the school into voting for her, along with a faithful Duncan. Her intimidating the student council into letting her on the board. Her threatening and blackmailing teachers if they didn't give her a good grade because her lawyer daddy would sue them and make them lose their job. It showed psychopathic threats of how moronic everyone was and how she would chop them up into little pieces if she could. It had her cheating, whoring, drinking (where some of the footage came from no one knew as it was quite explicit), beating the crap out of people, more blackmail, more rants and ravings of a schizophrenic or psychopathic lunatic that were quite colorful that Alejandro started writing down in case he ever needed to scare someone. People watched her complimenting herself and treating others like pawns while the real Courtney was stunned into surprise watching this. Wha…where…who…how…did the fuckers get this? How dare they show this! She could already feel the hate and displeasure of everyone in the room and there was still more. She noticed a smiling idiotic green Mohawk and knew instinctively it had to be him. Who else could it be? He had a weird obsession with filming them while they were together, probably just for this moment. Well, he wasn't going to get away with this. Kicking over the projector, she leaped into the crowd and jumped on Duncan yanking him to the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"No! One! Makes! A Fool! Out of ME!" She screamed as she punished him and everyone stood in shock until she felt a hand yank her off and she turned around and saw it was Mr. Dreamy and punched him too, feeling good about it. She didn't care, he was stopping her and no one stopped her and got away with it.

"You mother-fucking bitches!" she screamed at everyone as she threw chairs at the student council who ducked the flying projectiles. "You snot-nosed, weasel worming, no good sons and daughters of prostituting whores, you deserve to die in a terrorist attack done by no good dirty suicidal Muslim bombers because you are dirty traitors…" she continued ranting on in that vein about the most absurd stuff on what she would do or what should happen to all the people involved from the student council, to the nerds and loners, to the teachers, to Duncan, and to Alejandro and quite frankly everyone as she was dragged off by police to a nice cozy cell while the judges and Courtney's dad were called and enlightened of the unique situation. The police were none to kind either as they dragged her as she insulted their mothers and families and called them traitors and rather foul things. Alejandro accompanied Duncan to the hospital and worriedly paced around wondering if he was okay and the nurses had to give him something to keep from barging to where Duncan was and disturbing his recovery.

A few days later, Duncan was released on crutches for the next few weeks and Alejandro finally stopped worrying as much although Duncan joked somewhat seriously that Alejandro was acting like a mother hen or something. Alejandro replied to that that he was worried about him and Duncan leaned in and started kissing him to shut him up and Alejandro responded with fervent enthusiasm, forgetting about the injuries, crushing Duncan against him. Duncan winced in pain while Alejandro wasn't looking but it was so worth it to keep Alejandro from freaking out again and treating him like fragile china because of his injuries. Courtney packed serious wallop and it was his own fault for not seeing that coming, especially from someone as insane as she was, especially drugged which they discovered and got her into even more trouble ironically. In a rather quick trial where Courtney simply couldn't keep her mouth shut as she insulted the intelligence of the judge and jury and called them old geezer losers and more, she was quickly sentenced to a mental asylum since she was dangerously unbalanced and harmful to others, where she ranted and raved on and on about the things she was going to do to everyone for sending her there which only proved the point since she meant it. Some might make the mistake of not taking her serious but if there was one thing Courtney was, she was deadly serious.

Duncan and Alejandro were finally together which made them both very happy and their families weren't really surprised at all and actually liked it. They never liked Courtney and were glad that Duncan was finally done with his man whoring ways. Duncan's family adored Alejandro and thought he was quite the positive influence while Alejandro's family were just like finally since they knew all along despite never being told. They knew Alejandro far better than he expected although he supposed him moping around for a while after Duncan left was a major tip off and how close he and Duncan had always been. Anyhow, they were quite happily together.

"Gorgeous," Duncan purred as his traced his hand up and down Alejandro's abs as Alejandro stared up adoringly. "I could never live without you." Alejandro smirked flexing as Duncan cradled him.

"And I'm all yours as long as you have me," Alejandro replied seriously. Duncan smirked back.

"As if I want anyone else," Duncan said lovingly. "You and I are forever baby," which caused Alejandro to blush a little as Duncan tickled him in his weak spot. Duncan was the only one to know Alejandro even was ticklish and where and he often used that to full advantage. Laughing, Alejandro managed to push him off.

"Ha ha stop it!" He said and tickled Duncan back which started a tickle war that ended them both laughing so hard and a few pillows that exploded feathers everywhere. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"You…you're covered in feathers!" Alejandro said laughing and Duncan laughed along.

"So are you!" When they finally calmed down from their laughing fit, Duncan nuzzled Alejandro and crawled onto his lap and Alejandro put his arms around him.

"That was fun. I really missed that when I was away," Duncan murmured. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, as long as you promise never to do that again."

"No, never."

"Good."

"I love you," Duncan said finally which made Alejandro feel like flying in joy. "I never realized it before but I think I always did."

"I always loved you," Alejandro replied.

"I know that to now. I can't believe I was so blind."

"It's okay."

Duncan leaned against Alejandro feeling his beating heart and realized his was beating the same rhythm. 'Even our hearts beat in sync' he thought. He couldn't believe it but it was true. How could he have been so blind before? It had always been him, not any of the girls or even Courtney had felt like this. Turning around he gently kissed Alejandro.

"Forever," he whispered and Alejandro smiled that brilliant smile of his.


End file.
